In That Moment
by Cirolane
Summary: Three chapters; each containing four drabbles, one for each Pevensie, about when they returned to Narnia, the arrival at Aslan's How and when they left through the door in the air. PC movieverse. ::Complete::
1. The Return to Narnia

_AN: This story is going to have three chapters. Each chapter containing four drabbles (exactly 100 words) each. The first chapter is the return to Narnia, when they stepped out of the train station and on to the beach. PC movieverse._

* * *

_**At the Demand of the Sun**_

_**

* * *

**_For a moment she was confused. She had no idea of where she was and panic gripped her heart. Then the darkness cleared and she could see her siblings beside her. She sighed in relief. Looking over the beautiful beach and the sparkling water, there was a whisper in the back of her mind saying: _Susan, you've been here before_. They played in the water and slowly, like the fog disappearing at the demand of the sun, she knew where she was. How could she ever forget? Why didn't she know immediately? She was back in Narnia where she belonged.

* * *

_**Blinding Light**_

* * *

The sun was blinding as she walked out of the shadow of the grove and the darkness of the train station, and into the blinding light of the beach. The light spread into her body and filled up her soul. The warmth stretched through her with happiness that dissolved the gloomy thoughts of going back to school. The feeling of Narnian earth beneath her feet once again was exhilarating. She did not know where they were. She just knew that they were in Narnia. She didn't recognize the place, but the feel of Narnia was something she would always know.

* * *

_**Breathing Air**_

* * *

He felt it in his bones whenever he went out. The feeling of a different earth beneath his feet and a different air he breathed in. The air here was dirtier, coarse, and it burned in his lungs. He was tempted to pick up smoking just to have a reason to feel like that. He felt it immediately. He was back in Narnia again. The dirty fumes of the train station dissolved and the sweet fragrance of the Narnian air replaced it. He didn't have to look around; he could feel it and he could smell it. He was home.

* * *

_**Free Again**_

* * *

He had been carrying around a lump in his throat since they fell out of the wardrobe. It blocked everything. It was hard to breathe and it was hard to talk. It made him angry and upset being a boy and a man. He felt the magic at once. He recognized the pull that had been tugging at him all year. Narnia had been calling for him to return. 'Come back, Peter! Come back.' The Narnian air removed the lump in his throat and he could finally breathe freely. The tension cleared from his shoulders and he was free again.

* * *

_Next: The arrival at Aslan's How._


	2. The Arrival at the How

* * *

_This chapter is when they arrive at Aslan's How. PC movieverse._

* * *

The sight of the centaur honour-guard sent a thrill down her spine. This was familiar. All the difficulties of reaching them had left her unsettled, meeting Prince Caspian, finding the Narnian army smaller than they'd hoped, left her feeling helpless and with thoughts of maybe they couldn't win this. Aslan's How was a big mound of earth and stone, and just the sight of it left her feeling calm and her hope returned. The centaurs just strengthened it. She knew how to do this. _They_ knew how to do this. She straightened her back, pushed back her shoulders and walked into safety.

* * *

She felt taller and stronger. Every minute that passed made her feel more and more like Queen Lucy and less and less like Lucy Pevensie. They walked through a wood she had never seen, because it hadn't existed in her time, and it felt like getting reacquainted with an old friend. Narnia had changed so much, but it's still her country. The geography might be different, but Lucy recognized the feel of the earth and the music in the wind. And then there was Aslan's How; a place she had never been before, but yet felt such a connection to.

* * *

Walking up in front of the How, he surveyed the land and the fields around it, and came to the conclusion that they'd picked a good place. The How was defensible. And if what the Narnians said was true, then the woods around them were the best protection they could ask for. The only real question was if they had enough food. The How could be defended for weeks as long as they had provisions for everyone. The army was a problem all on its own and he decided to let Peter worry about that. It's time to save Narnia.

* * *

They stopped before the centaurs and the entrance to the How. He gave it a fleeting glance, and started to assess the situation, but stopped himself because he knew that Edmund had probably already done that. When the centaurs raised their swords in salute, his heart soared, and the memory of their coronation was playing in his mind. He instinctively straightened his back and walked forward first. It was time to take charge again. He was the High King and he had saved Narnia before. He smiled as they passed the Narnians and a feeling of home swept through him.

* * *

_Next: When they leave through the door in the air._


	3. The Departure

_AN: This is the last chapter and also my favourite. This is when they leave at the end through the door. PC movieverse._

* * *

The wind picks up as she turns to the door Aslan created to bring them back. The crowd is silent and she sneaks one last look at her friends and Aslan, before following her siblings through the door. It feels like walking through a veil, a ripple in time. Then she's standing at the platform again, her hair in two tight braids and her body back in her immaculate school uniform. Quickly turning, desperately looking for Aslan, but all she sees is the people on the platform. They're milling about doing what they did before. It's like they never left.

* * *

It's the seconds before they start moving that's the worst. The seconds where they are only standing in the courtyard, looking at the friends they are leaving behind. Tears pool in her eyes and she is desperately gulping down Narnian air, every breath feeling like the last. Then Peter catches her eyes and nods in that final manner that says it's time to go. When he moves, she will follow because that is what she has always done. She will leave in a dignified manner. She will leave as Queen Susan. And she will not let them see her cry.

* * *

It's silent. The wind blows up and grips at his hair, Narnia's last attempt to make him stay. He shakes his head and turns to the door that's to bring him back to England and being a schoolboy. He knows he has to be the first to go. That's the way it's always been- they will follow as long as he leads. He catches Susan's eyes and he nods. She closes her eyes and moves her head in a small acceptance. Their time is up, they have to go. The wind tussles his hair, and without looking back, Peter leaves.

* * *

He looks around for the last time. The hills are different and the rivers don't run the same, but it's still Narnia. His heart aches at the thought of leaving. It's the end of an era, because the next time he'll be here, Peter won't. And even though he has an unspoken promise of returning one day, Edmund has a nagging feeling that he will never be _here_ again. Peter motions with his head and then they're walking through the door. He coughs at the unexpected change of air and suddenly he's back in England. Everything is different and nothing's changed.

* * *

_The End. _


End file.
